100 Theme Challenge
by WrenTree
Summary: I'm compiling a series of one hundred one-shots into a HTTYD story. Please R&R! NOTE: I bring in other concepts with some of the one-shots such as Ology World's Dragonology. I DO NOT OWN THESE CONCEPTS. Rated T for future content. Mostly HiccupXAstrid
1. 100 Theme List

**A/N: So on deviantART there are a bunch of 100 Theme Challenges for writing and drawing going around. I found this list and decided it would be cool to write a series of one hundred one-shots for How to Train Your Dragon. So here I go. :)**

001] Beginnings  
002] Humour  
003] Drama  
004] Scary  
005] Light  
006] Dark  
007] Happiness  
008] Sadness  
009] Balance  
010] Anger  
011] Murder  
012] Medicine  
013] Ancient  
014] Modern  
015] Futuristic  
016] Good  
017] Evil  
018] Naughty  
019] Honesty  
020] Trickery  
021] Creation (complete)  
022] Destruction  
023] War  
024] Peace  
025] Tribal  
026] Asian (complete)  
027] American  
028] Rich  
029] Poor  
030] Water  
031] Fire  
032] Earth  
033] Air  
034] Tropical  
035] Arctic  
036] Birth  
037] Death  
038] Nice  
039] Cruel  
040] Shallow  
041] Deep  
042] Fashion  
043] Vanity  
044] Gluttony  
045] Sloth  
046] Pride  
047] Spring  
048] Summer  
049] Autumn  
050] Winter  
051] School  
052] Forest  
053] Farm  
054] Religion  
055] Angels  
056] Demons  
057] City  
058] Flight  
059] Bird  
060] Beast  
061] Fish  
062] Legend  
063] Resurrection  
064] Power  
065] Storm  
066] Rain  
067] Love  
068] Hatred  
069] Wisdom  
070] Insanity  
071] Friendship  
072] Enemy  
073] Unknown  
074] Known  
075] Science  
076] Magic  
077] Technology  
078] Mountains  
079] Flatlands  
080] Temple  
081] Pagan  
082] Adventure  
083] Home  
084] Deity  
085] Animals (complete)  
086] Human  
087] Clouds  
088] Sky  
089] Stars  
090] Space  
091] Afterlife  
092] Family  
093] Passion  
094] Success  
095] Failure  
096] Superiority  
097] Mediocrity  
098] Music  
099] Virus  
100] Endings


	2. 1 Beginnings

1. Beginnings

_It was nine months after Hiccup's _double ceremony. It had been a marvelous celebration of new bonds between two people and new beginnings for the village of Berk. The wonderful morning of midsummer when Hiccup became chief of the tribe was also the morning he got married.

The ceremony consisted of two parts: Astrid had asked for them to be wedded first, and Hiccup gladly obliged to her wishes. So the pair got married with all the traditional Viking customs, and then Hiccup received the blessing of his father and village elder to become the official chief.

Of course, due to the doubled reasons to celebrate, the newly weds did a lot of celebrating on their own.

Three months passed and Astrid started showing. It was the news of gossip around Berk, and the truths about fatherhood began dawning on Hiccup. How could he take care of a kid while settling into being chief? His father constantly told him (as he was getting on in the years), "Yes, your mother and I made sure to wait before we had children, at least until I was ready." Hiccup always waved him off with a grumble and set back to complaining.

But as the months flew by and Hiccup dealt with Astrid's various cravings and mood swings, he grew excited. The thought of having a miniature version of him in his arms made him a tad squirmish, but he was more excited than anything. Month after month passed, and Hiccup couldn't contain his joy.

Nine months gone, and Hiccup was sitting with Astrid in the living room, stoking the fire. "Are you cold? I can get you a fur blanket."

"Hiccup, I'm fine, I promise," Astrid assured with a kiss on the cheek. "It's warm by the fire."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, eyebrows furrowed. "I just don't want..." He paused, noticing a dripping puddle on the floor. "Hmm. I didn't know we had a leak in the roof."

"Hiccup," Astrid murmured under her breath, "that's not the roof."

Hiccup seemed confused. "Huh. Maybe it's a window...or just the wall---"

"OR A BABY." Astrid was now gripping the sides of her chair, eyes wide.

But Hiccup's eyes were wider. "Ohhh, gods..." He stood up, then not knowing what to do, waved his arms around.

"GO GET A DOCTOR," Astrid yelled through a clenched jaw.

Without a word, Hiccup was gone. He bounded through the village, arms above his head in panic. He ignored everyone's strange looks and comments and dashed all the way to the doctor's house.

"Dr Uomo...Astrid...water?...BABY!" Hiccup panted, gesturing wildly.

Dr Uomo was a very skinny man with messy blond hair and makeshift glasses. "Oh, my," he said in a quiet voice. "Okay, okay, Hiccup, calm down."

"Come on!" Hiccup hollered, grabbing the doctor's arm and pelting back to the house with him in tow.

When they made it back to the house, Hiccup saw Toothless crouched in front of the chair where Astrid was, well, screaming. Dr Uomo hurried over to him and pushed him aside, starting to calm down Astrid. "It's okay, Mrs Haddock. It's a contraction."

Hiccup put a hand on Toothless's flank. "Let's help them upstairs."

Dr Uomo and Hiccup gently lifted Astrid onto Toothless's saddle and they walked upstairs slowly. Once in the bedroom, they helped Astrid onto the bed.

"You'll have to lie here for a while until the contractions stop and you..." Dr Uomo paused. "You know."

Hiccup sat down in an armchair, eyes on Astrid. Toothless plopped down beside him, mimicking his concern. Dr Uomo hurried back to his shop to get the birth supplies and Hiccup was left to watch his wife struggle.

The next hour or so passed by like a dream for Hiccup. Toothless had never left his side, although he did fall asleep. Astrid had reached out for him a couple of times, and he quickly took her hand and comforted her. Dr Uomo returned and set up his various birth equipment and eventually, Hiccup heard puny screaming and caught sight of tiny, red feet.

"Mr Haddock, would you like to see your new son?"

Hiccup looked up, heart pounding. He got to his feet, slightly wobbly (and not only from the prosthetic). He glanced at the doctor, then at Astrid, who was still panting heavily. Suddenly, he saw the little screaming baby as Dr Uomo wiped the excess blood from his face. Hiccup felt his heart lighten tremendously as he saw his baby boy.

"Oh, Astrid," he breathed as Dr Uomo handed him the baby. He held him gingerly, gazing down at his scrunched-up face.

Astrid chuckled lightly. "I thought of a good name," she said.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV."

Hiccup glanced at her, then back to the child. "Hiccup Jr."

"Junior," Astrid echoed. She reached out for her child, and Hiccup handed him to her delicately. "Hey there, Junior," she cooed, stroking his cheek with the tip of her thumb.

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his wife and son with soft eyes. This was the beginning of a whole new adventure for him and his family. It was the beginning of a life, a life he had helped create. It was all overwhelming, but he knew he'd get used to it.


	3. 2 Humour

**A/N: I actually didn't write most of this. A lot was written by my friend Callie. She said I could count it though.**

The sun shone high in the sky as two dragons, a Nadder and a Night Fury, circled one another as their riders' laughter echoed through the clouds.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. "Land!" He pointed down in case she couldn't understand his request. Astrid nodded in understanding and guided her Nadder down to a rock below.

"What's up?" She asked as Toothless landed beside her dragon. Frustrated, Hiccup fidgeted his leg out of the stirrup.

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized. "I um…I think it twisted in the stirrup while I was up there and you know…I can't adjust his tail fin if it's stuck so…yeah. I guess it'll take some getting used to." He scratched the back of his head shyly. Astrid looked at him sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup." She said, glancing down at his leg. He sighed.

"Yeah…so am I. But hey, it's better than what could have happened, right?" He smiled. "Don't worry about me. It's…it's just a little different." Astrid smiled.

"Well…that's the way I like you." She said, stepping closer to him and caressing his cheek. Hiccup gulped nervously but then, remembering his confidence, gently wrapped his arms around her and brought her close for a chaste kiss.

Unfortunately, their embrace was cut short by a gurgling dragon beside him.

"Toothless, hey!" Hiccup and Astrid giggled as Toothless nuzzled the two of them. The Nadder, feeling left out, let out a lonely cry. Astrid sighed.

"Skywing, it's okay girl." She walked over to the dragon and gave her a reassuring stroke on the nose.

"Skywing?" Hiccup laughed. Astrid glared pointedly.

"She's a blue dragon who needs a name. What do you want me to do?" Hiccup decided it would be better to change the subject.

"How do you know she's a she?" Hiccup inquired, looking the dragon over critically.

"I checked."

"You…you checked?" Hiccup made a face.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to know what to call her, so I just checked to see if she was a boy or a girl. What's wrong with that?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Nothing…but it occurs to me I never 'checked' Toothless…so I guess I don't know if he's a guy or a girl." Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just check." She said, making a step toward the dragon. Toothless made a purring noise and sauntered over to Astrid happily, rubbing his nose under her hand.

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup sputtered, getting between Astrid and Toothless. "You're not going to 'check' my dragon!"

"Why not?" Astrid smiled slyly. Hiccup muttered for a moment, struggling for an explanation.

"Aw, is someone protective of their dragon?" Astrid teased, placing her hands on her hips. She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, what harm is checking Toothless going to do?"

Hiccup continued his muttering as he stepped aside, eyes low. "Just…tell me when you're finished."

Astrid merely smirked, running her hand along Toothless's smooth black scales as she walked around him. A moment later, she reappeared. "Toothless is a boy."

Hiccup was standing with his arms crossed. "Great. And the point of that was…?"

Astrid chuckled, shrugging. "You never know…" She glanced up to see Toothless nuzzling Ingrid warmly. The Nadder regarded him with an orange eye, tail waving back and forth.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hiccup cleared his throat. "Um, can dragons even cross-breed?"

"Why not?" Astrid asked, smiling at him.

"Well I've never seen a strange combination of Nadder and Night Fury before," Hiccup observed.

"There's a first for everything," Astrid said. She took a step closer. "After all, it's possible for a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair to have a baby, isn't it?" She smirked at him, eyes glinting.

Hiccup blinked. "Er, sure, I guess."

"Speaking of which…I've been thinking lately," Astrid said, stepping even closer so that she could reach out and take his hand.

Hiccup swallowed. "Um, heh, well, that's a good thing, or else you'd be having some trouble."

Astrid's voice lowered. "I've been thinking I need a little more of…this." She gestured toward Hiccup with her free hand.

Hiccup smirked. "You just gestured to all of me." Astrid smirked and raised an eyebrow. "OH! Oh." His cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "I…ah…um…didn't we just start dating like…not even an hour ago?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Not if you count the three months you've been down."

"Three months?" Hiccup asked, astounded. "I was out for three months?" Astrid nodded and turned away from him, stepping towards Skywing.

"It was a pretty hard three months, actually." She stroked Skywing's nose. "Staying by your bedside constantly, wondering if you were still alive…if you would stay alive…listening to your struggling and pain while Gobber fitted the prosthetic…"

"Um…how did I stay unconscious for so long?" He asked skeptically. "Isn't that impossible or something?"

"With endless amounts of whisky, I suppose anything is possible," Astrid giggled. "Actually, it was whisky and some other sedative herbs that helped keep you asleep or immobile for a bit while he was working on your leg and we were training the dragons. The day or so before you woke up we stopped giving you the drugs."

"Why so heavy on the drugs?" Hiccup asked. "I mean…did you have to amputate my foot?" Astrid shook her head.

"Well, that's not entirely true. You had already lost it but…it wasn't really a clean break, I guess. So yeah…the healers had to do a bit of work on it before Gobber built the prosthetic."  
Hiccup scratched his head. "Well, if you were with me the whole time, I would count it…"

Astrid smiled, eyes slightly narrowed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I would too." She kissed him gently, and he caressed her face lovingly. He was determined not to screw this up. Even though he already had a premonition that he would.

* * *

"How the heck does this come off?"

"Does it _have _to come off?"

"Well, won't it be a little…uncomfortable?"

"Can't we just work around it?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Well...let's just try, okay? It would be a lot easier if we didn't have to take if off every time."

"I guess. Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmm-OW! Ow, Hiccup!"

"Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I think so. Look, we need to get rid of that thing."

"How?"

"Well, what do you want to do, see Gobber to take it off?"

Hiccup blinked. "I guess there's nothing else we can do…"

Astrid smacked her forehead with her palm. "Um, okay. Good luck."

Hiccup glanced down. Cleared his throat. Blushed. "How about you go?"

Astrid glanced down also before letting out a stifled giggle. "Hiccup, do you know how weird it would be if _I_ asked Gobber to take off _your_ prosthetic?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, he may just think of it as a…friendly gesture…from you to me…"

"Go, Hiccup."

"Yeah." He sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and grabbing his shirt.

"Um…do you want me to go with you, in case your dad comes back?" Hiccup pulled his shirt over his head and looked her over.

"I don't know…I kind of like you this way…" Hiccup purred, leaning in for another kiss. Astrid rolled her eyes and lightly slapped him across the face.

"The bank is closed until the leg comes off." She said unenthusiastically. Hiccup sighed and pouted theatrically. "Besides, you're being sexist."

"I am not!" Hiccup protested."It's just…I really like all of you, Astrid. It makes me feel…special to know that you trust me that way." Astrid blushed.

"Oh, come here." She tugged him closer for another kiss. "By the way, you never answered my question." She pointed out when they separated.

"Don't worry about my dad, he went back to the dragon's nest to make sure the Green Death didn't have any offspring that were still there. He wants to bring some back to train."

"So…he won't magically turn up while you're gone?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope. The only person who'll probably be bothering you is Toothless. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Come back soon." She smiled. Hiccup gave a wave.

"Trust me, I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

"Hey, Gobber!" Hiccup stuck his head through the window of Gobber's workshop. Gobber, who was over by the fire, wiped the sweat from his brow and gestured Hiccup inside.

"Hiccup, my boy!" He greeted enthusiastically. "What can I do ya for? How's the foot?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could show me how to take it off…I thought the spring here would do it…" He leaned over the prosthetic and pointed to a spring at the middle of his calf. Gobber shook his head and trotted over to look at the prosthesis.

"No no, it's the little hook here, ya see? It snaps in here, but when you push on this the leg lets go." Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Now I get it! Thanks Gobber."

"Stay for a drink, my boy?" Gobber offered, clapping a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um…I can't. You see…my…stump is…itching. So I'm just gonna go home and scratch it."

"Well, just take off the leg here and scratch it!" Gobber reached for the prosthetic, but Hiccup pushed his hands away in protest.

"No…really, it's fine. I…" He theatrically sobbed and threw his arm over his eye. "I just can't show it in public yet!" Without another word he ran from the shop, hoping he hadn't stayed too long and killed Astrid's passion while he was gone. Hoping that Gobber wasn't staring after him in confusion, he hurried back to his house where Astrid was still waiting.

"That took longer than I was expecting it to," he mumbled.

"Did you learn how to get it off?" Astrid asked, stretching on the bed.

Hiccup gazed at her distractedly before shaking his head. "Um, yeah." He leaned down and did exactly what Gobber told him to do. "But I wasn't exactly sure which excuse to use, so I ended up humiliating myself."

"You…could've just said you needed to use the bathroom," Astrid said.

Hiccup blinked. "You know what, I…have no response."

Astrid giggled, yanking Hiccup down on top of her. "Then don't say anything."

Hiccup grinned, feeling his cheeks flush. He kissed Astrid gingerly, until she hooked her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, the window slammed open. Hiccup jumped, looking up in terror. "Oh gods, Toothless, you scared me! I thought you were my dad!"

Toothless was staring in complete awe at the scene before him. He blinked several times before chuckling the way dragons do and leaving.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "Um, okay." Astrid shrugged.

"Now…where were we?" She smiled slyly and tugged at Hiccup's shirt. Hiccup laughed and helped her remove it before kissing her again. Just as Astrid reached for his pants, there was a knock at the door. The two broke apart and looked up.

"Ignore it." Hiccup decided, leaning in for another kiss. But before they could join lips again, more knocking came. Astrid sighed.

"Just answer the door so we can continue." Hiccup looked down at the stump of his leg.

"Uh…can you answer it?" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh…right. Um…let me just get this back on…" He picked up his leg and struggled with the iron for a minute before successfully hooking it into place.

"Here, get your shirt." Astrid picked up the piece of clothing and handed it to him.

"Don't bother." He pushed it away. He walked down the stairs a little clumsily, still not quite used to the iron prosthetic. He finally made it to the door and opened it to see none other than Snotlout.

"Oh, uh, hey, Snotlout," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

Snotlout looked slightly sheepish. "Hey, Hiccup." The two shuffled in their places awkwardly for a short moment. "So listen, I was just wondering about, you know, you and Astrid."

"Oh, um, okay," Hiccup muttered.

"Are you two actually…together?" Snotlout asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, why?" Hiccup questioned.

"Just because, you know, I think she's possibly an angel from Asgard, and was wondering if I could…have her."

Hiccup glanced away, then back. "Uh, no, we're together. I mean, not _now_, at this very moment…She's not naked upstairs in my bed or anything… and it's not like you interrupted our attempt at passionate lovemaking…But, sorry."

Snotlout shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Yeah."

"…All right then. I guess I'll go be with Tuffnut."

"Don't you…don't you mean Ruffnut?"

"No."

"Um…all right, then. Thanks for…stopping by."

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

"See you…sometime."

Hiccup closed the door, quite frustrated. He hobbled up the stairs once again to see Astrid on the floor, laughing silently into a pillow.

"Oh come on, what was I supposed to say?" Hiccup asked, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Astrid gradually regained her composure. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was just…wow." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Hiccup grinned, sitting down beside her and taking his leg off. In one swift movement, she straddled him. He widened his eyes, but didn't have time to say anything before Astrid kissed him again. She slowly pushed him onto his back and reached for his pants again. She pulled them down, and Hiccup once again felt his cheeks reddening. 'Ohhhh gods.'

And the door slammed.

"I'm home!" came the voice of Stoick.

"Dad?" Hiccup hollered, shoving Astrid off of him. She blinked, hitting the bed with a whoomph.

"Son? What was that?" Stoick called.

"That was…Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing for his shirt and pants.

"Oh, was it? Let me come up and see him—"

"No, no, he just flew away…" Hiccup interrupted, throwing his clothes on. He motioned for Astrid to hide under the bed. She gave him a look of disgust, but he continued gesturing to the underside of the bed. Eventually she sighed and hid under the bed.

"So, Dad, I thought you were going to be away for quite some time…" Hiccup said just as Stoick made his way upstairs.

"Well, there were no Green Death offspring to be found," Stoick reported. "So we just turned around and headed straight back home."

"Oh, heh, great," Hiccup muttered, glancing down.

"Why is your leg off, son?" Stoick asked curiously.

Hiccup swallowed. "Um…my stump was…itchy."

Stoick was silent for a moment, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Finally, he smiled. "Well okay then. I'll be out in the town if you need me."

"What…why are you-"

"Be SAFE while I'm gone, Hiccup. PHYSICALLY safe. In your…downstairs area."

"Yes, Dad…I get it. Um…thanks." Hiccup made a pained face. Stoick glanced around and then leaned in and whispered,

"Now remember, when she's-"

"THANK YOU, DAD. VERY much." Hiccup began to push him out the door. "Pick up some…fish while you're in town, okay? Toothless is running low with the supply we have here."

"But I thought he-"

"BYE DAD." Hiccup closed his door. "I LOVE YOU!" He called. He waited and listened until the sound of Stoick making his way down the stairs satisfied him. "Astrid, you can come out." Astrid crawled out from under the bed.

"Hey." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "So…should we-"

"You know what…maybe we shouldn't." Hiccup decided. Astrid looked at him, hurt.

"You don't want to-"

"I do…but maybe not yet. Somewhere more private, perhaps." He smiled. "But…we can still cuddle or something." Astrid shrugged.

"I guess." She went to pick up her shirt, when Hiccup grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I mean…without any clothes on." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"If we're naked, we're doing it." Hiccup bit his lower lip.

"That's not fair."

"Come on, Mr. Chastity. Get your leg on and let's find somewhere more private or whatever."

"FINE BY ME!"


	4. 3 Drama

**A/N: This is bad. I'm sorry for all of you who decide to read this. Drama was a tough one. By the way, if you are a homophobe or just despise the pairing of AstridxRuff, stop reading. Stop reading the entire thing. Yes, I support HiccupxAstrid. But in order to complete all of these challenges, a little bit of spice had to be thrown in. **

Having never been in a serious relationship before, Hiccup never really knew how to act around Astrid. Whenever they did spend time together, he acted as if they were merely friends, and that he still had a major crush on her without her noticing. This also led to utter confusion whenever Astrid tried to kiss him or anything more than that. So of course, Astrid began getting the impression that Hiccup simply wasn't interested. And this frustrated her immensely.

"Ruff..." Astrid sobbed, resting her forehead on Ruffnut's shoulder. "I know he's a little awkward *gasp* but *sniff*... I just don't what to do!"

Ruffnut awkwardly patted Astrid on the shoulder, not quite sure what to say. "Astrid, give him time to get used to it."

The inevitable truth was that Ruff's small crush on Hiccup still hadn't disappeared. She had hoped that being happy for Astrid would take place of it, but it never did. She was insanely jealous of Astrid, and didn't know how to comfort her.

"I don't want to break it off, but I think he just needs some time," Astrid murmured.

"Guys mature much slower than girls," Ruffnut muttered. "One of the senseless things of our species."

Ruffnut swallowed. She was always used to being forceful when it came to these things, but something was stopping her. It almost confused her that she wasn't excited, and that Hiccup was close to being single. But her overwhelming need to help Astrid disconcerted her.

"Oh, gods," Astrid murmured suddenly. Ruffnut looked up to see Hiccup striding by, seeming awkward as he talked to Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Hey, Ruff, Astrid," Hiccup greeted, leaving the other boys to chat amongst themselves. "What's going on?" He saw Astrid wiping the last of her tears away and widened his eyes. "Whoa, Astrid!" He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Finally some attention from the boyfriend..." Astrid muttered, bursting into tears once more.

Hiccup looked at Ruffnut, utterly confused. She shrugged, playing her usual "I don't care" mood.

"Astrid, what are you talking about?" Hiccup put an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you even know I'm there half the time?" Astrid asked, wiping her tears away once more.

Hiccup's eyes softened. "Astrid...I..."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm out. Good luck with...this." And with a final glance at Hiccup, Ruffnut was gone.

But she didn't disappear. She snuck around a tree, listening intently to their conversation. She tuned in just in time to hear:

"Hiccup, if you want to be in this relationship, you need to start playing your part."

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I'm new at this."

"I feel like you're not even trying."

"Believe me, things have been crazy ever since..."

"You became famous."

"I'd much rather spend time with you."

Ruffnut heard Astrid sniff. Ugh. Was she still crying? She was such a drama queen. But Ruffnut felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her. It was strange. She was insanely jealous, but wanted her to feel better. The conflicting emotions gave her a headache.

As Ruffnut watched the two leave, she leaned her back against the tree and slid down. She wished all this drama would end. She wished she didn't like both Hiccup and Astrid at the same time. Life was ruff.

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible pun.**


End file.
